Ori And The Amazing Road Trip
by countrysunshine
Summary: Ori, a soon to be high school Senior is secretly lusting after his best friend Tyler's mother. Little does he know, the sexy Ms Avett has had her eye on him for quite some time... he goes to the beach for the summer to his parents, and is thrilled to discover his best buddy and mom are staying in the house right beside them will it be a summer he never forgets? Mature eyes only
1. Chapter 1

Ori tossed the remaining pair of shorts into his suitcase and zipped it shut. He couldn't believe he was spending the summer before his Senior Year going on vacation with his parents. He thought about Tyler, his best friend, who was spending the summer at his grandparents beach house with his hot mother. Many nights, Ori had dreamed about screwing the hell out of her. He glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed. She probably had men throwing themselves at her, and thought of him as just a kid, and a kid he was. He'd never had sex. He would get up after he knew his parents were in bed and watch the After Dark On Demand shows on The Movie Channel. Those girls were ok, but Tylers mom, she had tits a man dreams about. Ori wondered what her bra size was.

"You just about ready?"

"Yeah." He picked up his suitcase and snapped off his bedroom lamp.

"Make sure you lock that door," His father climbed into the drivers seat of the RV he'd recently purchased.

"Howard, I don't understand why in the name of god you insist on driving this monstrosity." Ori's mother rolled her eyes, "we are staying at a beach house, and you..."

"Oh, shut up Helen."

Ori grabbed his phone and ear buds out of his bag and settled in one of the bunks in the back of the RV. No way in hell was he going to hear them argue all the way to Panama City.

"Tyler." Taylor Avett tapped on her son's door, "come on, we need to get on the road."

"Ok mom," he grinned at her, "Just let me text Ori."

"Honey, he lives right next door, you act like you are never going to see him again."

Tyler sighed, "That's what it feels like, I mean, we are graduating this year, and, if I get accepted to that college in Alabama.."

"Lets not think about that now ok." she sat on the bed beside him, "lets just enjoy the summer."

Ori closed his eyes, thinking about his best friends sexy mother. He thought back to Tyler's birthday party, her sexy as strutting around in that bikini that barely covered her tits. Oh those tits. Ori smiled, he wondered what it would be like to make love with that sexy woman. If he looked out his bedroom window, he could see directly into her bedroom, and last night, he had the pleasure of watching her undress and get ready for bed. She had perfect, enormous tits, and a clean shaven pussy. He drifted to sleep, the words of "Came Here To Forget" by Blake Shelton echoing in his ears.

ORI"S DREAM

" _Ori, Ori honey, wake up." Ori opened his eyes to see Ms. Avett, Tylers sexy mom standing over him. "its past midnight, if you don't want to go home, you are welcome to stay the night."_

 _"Ok, you can get me a blanket and I will just sleep here."_

 _"Oh no." She shook her head and took his hand, "we wouldn't want to wake Tyler." she put her finger to her mouth as they walked past Tyler, who was passed out in the recliner._

 _Taylor led Ori down the hallway to her bedroom and shut the door. She snapped the lamp on the dresser on and turned the bed down._

 _"So, are you excited about being a Senior?"_

 _"Y.. yes ma'm" he tried not to stare. Her robe had gaped open, giving him an awesome view of her gorgeous tit._

 _"You ever slept with a woman Ori" She smiled at him, slipping her robe off. She crawled across the bed to him on her knees._

 _"No." he said shaking his head._

 _"Why don't we get you more comfortable." she unsnapped his pants and slid his underwear down. He was hard as a rock._

 _"Not bad." She nodded, running her hand over his shaft. Ori shuddered, willing himself not to cum._

 _Ms. Avett shimmied out of her baby doll nightie, taking his hands, she placed them over her tits. Ori swallowed hard. They were so soft, and warm._

 _"Why don't you lie down."_

 _Ori nodded, his ears buzzing and eased down on to the bed._

 _"Now." She smiled, wrapping her hand around his cock, "Just lay back and enjoy." he grabbed a handful of the sheet and groaned as she pulled his cock into her warm mouth._

 _Ori thrust his hips up, never remembering anything feeling this good._

 _"UHHHHH..." he tossed his head back and forth, and was about to explode in her mouth..._

"Ori wake up."

"Huh.. what."

"Must have been some dream you were having."

Oh god. He had cum all over himself. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself, hoping his mother hadn't noticed.

"We are here." she smiled, "come on and help your father bring the bags in."

Ori stepped out of the RV and looked out at the beautiful gulf. He planned to get a tan to end all tans. Who knew, he might even meet someone.

"DUDE."

Ori jerked his head around. Tyler was running toward him.

"What" Ori laughed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"My grandparents house is right there."

"No way.. we are staying right next to each other, I though this trip was gonna suck."

"Hey, my mom's taking me to The Black Angus for dinner, why don't you see if your folks will let you go with us."

Nothing would have made Ori happier. "I will ask them."

"Hello there" Taylor waved to Helen and Howard, "I didn't realize you guys were coming down here too."

Helen waved at her. She couldn't stand that woman. Men were always making fools of themselves around her, including her husband.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Howard." she hissed at him.

"Hey, Tyler's mom invited me to go out to dinner with them."

"You don't want to go out and eat with us?" Ori's mother scowled.

"Oh let him go Helen, we have the entire summer."

Ori clapped his dad on the back and went to find something to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for dinner." Ori smiled, hugging Tylers mom.

"Hey, you wanna go surfing tomorrow?"

"I don't mind you going surfing, but remember there is a pretty bad undertow here, and there are signs up about sharks."

"Yeah, there are sharks in the ocean mom." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Allright smart ass." Taylor popped her son on the ass. "goodnight Ori, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure thing."

THE NEXT MORNING...

Ori woke up and stretched, groping for his glasses. He looked at the clock and bolted out of bed, realizing it was past noon. He and Tyler were suppose to go surfing.

"Well." Taylor Avett was bent over, picking up her beach towel. Ori swallowed hard, staring at her enormous tits. "bout time you got up." she pointed toward the beach, "Tyler is waiting on you."

Ori thanked her and started walking toward Tyler and two girls.

"Hey, there you are." Tyler stood up and slapped hands with his friend, "thought you'd died."

"Just slept late is all"

"This is Lauren, and this is Tiffany"

Ori nodded and smiled at the redhaired girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok." Tyler whispered, "Lauren's mine."

"I would rather have Tiffany anyway, look at her tits."

Tyler laughed and reached for Lauren's hand, "Come on, lets take a walk."

Ori sat down on the sand beside Tiffany and reached for the bottle of sunscreen. "So, you from around here?"

"Sorta." She said in a heavy southern drawl, "I live about twenty minutes from Tallahassee."

"Oh" he nodded. "we are from a little town in Georgia called Tifton, ever hear of it?"

"Yeah, my grandparents are from there."

"No way."

"Yeah,"

"Small world."

Tiffany sat back on her hands and tilted her head back. "Sun feels good."

"Yeah."

Taylor sat and watched the two youngsters from a chair by the pool. She slipped her sunglasses off and watched as Tiffany tossed her head back and laughed at something Ori had said. Taylor cussed under her breath.

"Hey." Tyler came jogging up to Tiffany and Ori, who were deep in conversation. Tiffany was finding him quite interesting.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go grab some lunch, I am gonna go let mom know."

"I need a shower man." Ori stood up and brushed the sand from his bottom.

"I guess I should go find Lauren."

"You can come with me if you want to." Ori nodded in the direction of the house they were staying in, "my parents are out shopping."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on."

Taylor watched the young girl walk toward the house. She hopped up from the lounger and headed next door.

Tiffany sat on the couch waiting for Ori to finish his shower. Someone knocked on the door and she hesitated for a second before answering.

"Hi." Taylor smiled at her, "I am Tae, my son Tyler and I are staying next door," she looked around Tiffany, "Is Ori here?"

"He's taking a shower."

"Oh." Taylor stepped around the young girl and into the house, "I will only be a second."

Taylor shut the bedroom door and slipped out of her suit. She was sitting on the bed, naked, when Ori came out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Writing this fic for my buddy, Alex.. hope its all you expected.. plus

"M... Ms Avett.. I..."

"Hi Ori."

"What.." he ran his hand through his hair.

"I see you, you know, at night, watching me." she eyed his erection clearly visible through his towel, "why do you do that Ori?"

"I.. uh.. you.. your window was open and..."

"Oh, but I have seen you do that more than once."

Taylor stood up and walked over to him, "You ever had sex Ori?"

"N.. no ma'm"

She ran her hand over his hard cock. Ori closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Do you want to?"

He thought about his afternoon date, sitting in the living room, while this sexy woman who had been the star of too many of his late night fantasies pawed his cock.

"I.. I don't know."

"You are staying in the RV right, the one your parents drove here?"

"Y.. yes ma'm"

"I will see you tonight, at ten."

Taylor kissed him and slipped her suit back on before walking back into the living room.

"Ya'll have fun"

Ori tried hard to join in on the lunch conversation, but all he could think about was the upcoming evening. Should he buy condoms, should he talk to Tyler.

"So, this guy," Tyler pointed at his friend, "pulls his drawers down and moons the damn police."

Tiffany was grabbing her sides, bent over laughing.

"You didn't." Lauren shook her head.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ori stood up and excused himself, walking to a private corner of the cantina.

"Hey dude, sorry, I was just tryin to..."

"No.. that's not." Ori bit his thumb, "did you bring any condoms with you?"

"Condoms."

"SHHHHH damn dude keep your voice down."

Ori more than once had envied Tyler. He was quarterback of the football team, and had tagged more ass than there were grains of sand under their feet. Ori would never forget that night at Melissa Compton's party when he walked up to Tyler's truck just as he was cumming in the head cheerleaders mouth. Ori went to sleep that night dreaming of Tyler's mom doing the same thing to him.

"You thinkin about fuckin Tiffany?" Tyler grinned, nudging his arm.

"Look if you don't have any, I need to find a Walgreens or something and.. "

"No.. dude, don't sweat it, I have some."

"Ok."

"So.. you and Tiffany gonna..."

"I will tell you later."

Truth was, Ori wouldn't mind screwing Tiffany. She had a pretty face, and a hot body. He slid back into the booth with her and sipped his coke.

THAT NIGHT

Taylor stepped into the RV dressed in a white tank top and tight light blue shorts. She had decided not to wear undies. Why bother, they only got in the way. Ori stepped out of the bathroom and almost dropped the can of Lysol in his hand.

"Hi." Taylor smiled at him.

"Hi, I don't know what is wrong with the toilet in there its.. "

"Its fine." She smiled, "this is nice."

"My mom had a fit when dad bought it."

"So, are we just gonna stand here making small talk or..."

"I.. I.. "

"What is it?"

"I have never been with a woman."

"Oh, that's ok, I'll teach you."

Ori ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair and licked his lips. He could see her tits right through her shirt. Taylor smiled at him.

"You have nice eyes." she walked closer, "big blue fuck me eyes."

Ori swallowed, still holding the can of Lysol. Why the hell had he taken a dump right before...

"Don't be nervous honey." She took the can from his hand and sat it on the counter beside her.

"I.. I cant help it."

"Why don't we come over here and sit down." Tae took his hand and sat down on the small sofa. Ori sat down, re adjusting himself. He was rock hard, and his cock was begging for release, even in the baggy shorts he was wearing.

Taylor sighed, and in one swift move, slipped her tank top over her head. Ori swallowed, his eyes fixed on her huge tits.

"You ok?"

"I uh.. yeah,"

"Touch me Ori."

He nodded, and reached out, gently running his finger down her breast. She took his hand and put it under the heavy mound, closing his hand around it.

"They are so soft." he whispered, "and beautiful."

He took his other hand and gently pawed her tits, jiggling them in his hands.

"Why don't you take your pants off." she smiled, running her hand through his hair.

Ori stood up and slid his shorts down. Taylor gasped when his cock popped out.

"Oh my gosh" She clapped her hands.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no.. honey, you have got... holy shit you are enormous."

"No, I am not."

"Yeah, you are." She grinned, "God I cant wait for you to put that huge thing in me."

"You know much about a woman's body?"

Ori shook his head no.

"Well, if you want to have sex with, what's her name, I can teach you how, you know, to touch her, so she will be coming back for more. You see, a woman's body is kind of well, think of it like a piece of art, like those expensive vases you see in department stores, you have to handle them gently." she took his hand, "see, when you roll my nipple between your fingers, like this, no, don't squeeze too hard, there like that.. yeah.. just like that.. ooh that feels so good Ori, mmm.. keep doing that.. oh you are making me so wet."

Ori licked his lips and fought back a giggle. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, playing with Tyler's moms big, beautiful tits. Instinctively, he leaned forward and pulled one of her taut nipples into his mouth. She groaned, digging her fingers into his scalp.

"Ok.. stop now, I need to show you something else."

Tae slid onto her back and spread her legs, "You see right here," she spread her labia wide, "See that little button, that is called a clit, and when you rub it, or lick or suck on it, it feels so damn good."

Ori looked at her, his blue eyes wide.

"You have to be careful though, touching a woman, sucking her tits, see, the more gentle you are, the better it feels."

"You said, lick.."

"Yes, oral sex." Tae sat up, "here, lay back and let me show you something."

She curled her hand around his cock and slowly started to jack him, sliding her lips down his shaft. Ori shuddered, and moaned. Suddenly, his body jerked and his cock started to throb. He thrust his hips up and tossed his head back, having a very long, very loud orgasm.

"Oh.. I am sorry I..."

"Its ok." Tae smiled, "I love it when guys do that." she laid back, "Now, while you are still hard, ease your cock into me, nice and slow."

Ori did what she told him to, thinking her pussy felt better than her mouth did. He started to rock his hips, the motion of their bodies bumping together causing her tits to bounce. Ori watched the jiggling bouncing fun bags almost in a trance like state.

"Ori.. oh god" Tae spread her labia wide, "rub my clit, make me cum, and then I will show you how to eat me out."

"I think I am gonna cum again." He winced, "fuck I forgot the damn condom."

"Its ok, you can cum in me, you wont get me pregnant."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, "that feels good." she started playing with her nipples, which turned him on even more.

Ori grabbed her knees and started thrusting hard, Tae lifting up meeting his thrusts, and they rode a wave of ecstacy together.

"Shit." Tae sat up and brushed her hair down, "You sure you never did that before?"

"No, this is my first time."

"What do we have to drink in here?" she went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. She handed one to Ori and twisted the top off hers. "Well go ahead."

He looked at the beer, wondering what his parents would say if they could see him now.

"Oh go on, I wont tell on you." she smiled. "you fuck like a champ by the way." She sipped her beer, "and I do hope that dear girl isn't a virgin, you will rip her in two with that rod of yours."

Ori blushed. He didn't think he was all that big. The men he'd seen in those movies had bigger cocks than his, or so he thought.

"Ok." Tae laid on the bed in the back of the RV. "remember what I told you, be gentle, don't suck my tits or clit hard, so it soft, like you are sipping milk through a straw.

Milk. Ori eyed her tits thinking how much more erotic it would be if she had milk in her tits. He recalled the porno he'd watched, funny enough, with Tyler. That woman had gigantic tits that sprayed milk everywhere when she orgasmed.

Ori parted Tae's lips, loving her womanly scent. He licked her clit a few times, feeling his cock harden, before pulling the swelled pink bud between his lips. Taylor hissed, lifting her hips.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no, pushing his head back down. Ori licked her until she was clawing the bed, and then eased his cock into her. He watched her gigantic tits bounce finally having an orgasm himself.

"I don't want to stop." Taylor smiled, "god I cant remember the last time I had sex this good."

"You don't have to say things like that Ms. Avett." he shook his head, "I know I am not that good."

She put her hand under his chin, raising his face to meet hers, "If you sucked, you think I wouldn't tell you? You are hands down, the best lover I have ever had, know why, you take your time, you are slow and gentle and hit all the sweet spots."

Ori and Taylor had sex twice more before she told him she needed to go back home before Tyler and her parents wondered where she was.

"I hope that we can do this again."

"We can." He smiled at her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure,"

"I will have sweet dreams tonight." She sighed, "I would love to fall asleep with you," She pointed to her left breast, "Sucking me right here, till you fell asleep."

"Maybe we can do that one night."

"Maybe we can."

Ori closed the door and grabbed another beer from the fridge. He laid his head back, thinking about how good Tyler's mom's pussy felt, what it felt like to hold and massage her tits. For the first time in his life, he felt like a man.


	4. Chapter 4

"SO, tell me dude, how did it go last night?"

"I.. I feel asleep." Ori stretched. He hoped Taylor would text him soon.

"You fell asleep. Dude.. she is like hot."

"I know."

"You scared of your mom? Ori we are gonna be Seniors this year, you really want to walk through the double doors of the high school, on the first day of your senior year, knowing you have never busted a nut?"

Ori gave him a look. He loved Tyler like a brother, but he could be crude at times.

"Here come the girls."

Just then, Ori got a text message. It was from Taylor.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" Tiffany walked up to the table the boys were sitting at.

"Could you excuse me for just a second."

"Ok, but.. hey, my friend is taking us out on his boat."

Ori nodded, stepping over under a palm tree.

 _Taylor: Mom and Dad are out shopping, have the whole house to myself._

 _Ori: Sorry, with Tyler, the girls want us to go out on a friends boat._

 _Taylor: When will you be back?_

 _Ori: Don't know, I will shoot you a text when we get back._

 _Taylor: I dreamed about you last night, and that massive cock of yours._

 _Ori: Dreamed of you too. Dreamed you hung those huge tits in my face._

 _Taylor: I can do that if you want me to. I love it when you suck them._

 _Ori: I gotta go, they are waiting. I will text you later_

He stuck his phone in his pocket and jogged over to the others.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody."

Tiffany handed Ori a bottle of sunscreen. Lauren and Tyler had gone inside, and Ori could hear the grunts and moans coming from inside.

"You mind putting some of this on me?" She turned her back to him, "I burn easy."

Ori started rubbing lotion on her back.

"You have a nice touch Ori, nice and soft."

"Thanks."

"I wish we could have met up last night." She turned back around, "Tyler said you weren't feeling well."

He shrugged. He slid his sunglasses on and eyed her chest. Her tits were ok, but no where near as big as Tylers mom's.

"You busy tonight?"

"I don't know, I might be."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, Lauren and I were hoping you guys could come eat."

"Well, I guess we could take you guys out.."

"No, I mean to our house, where we are staying, we could cook for you guys."

"Oh. What about your parents."

"What about them?" she smiled, "we came down here alone."

"Oh."

"So, what do you say?"

"I.. let me talk to Tyler."

They sat for a second, neither one speaking. Ori finally asked the question he'd been dying to ask her since that morning.

"Can I ask you a question Tiffany, and please, don't get upset."

"Depends on the question."

"Have you ever, you know.. done it?"

She looked down at her feet and then back up to him, slowly shaking her head.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Have you?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

"What do you mean by.."

"Nothing, its just.." she sighed, "I want to.. really bad. Lauren talks about how great it is, but then another friend told me that it hurts like hell. I guess I am just scared."

"Isnt everyone?"

"Were you?"

"Shit yeah, I mean, especially if you are with someone more experienced than you are, you know, being compared to some stud."

"You are a stud."

"No I am not.. Tyler is.."

"No, Tyler is a fuckin jock, you aren't like that, I can tell."

"Like what?"

"Full of yourself, thinking the sun doesn't shine till you get up every day."

"Do you want me to have sex with you?"

"I.. I guess so. I, I am tired of being the only girl in the group that has never.. you know."

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Boys don't think of me that way. I am the one picked to play basketball, or baseball. Lauren is the one all the guys want."

"I think you're really pretty."

"Thanks, I.. you are really good looking."

"No, I'm not." He sighed. "Tyler's well, he gets all the girls."

"Not this one."

Ori thought about Taylor. He wondered if every woman's pussy smelled the same, if all their nipples felt the same when he was sucking them. He took Tiffany's hand and smiled, "What time tonight?"

Ori combed his hair and slipped into a white polo shirt. He was going to wear his denim shorts, but changed his mind, slipping into his khaki ones. It seemed that ever since that night with Taylor, he stayed hard. He just couldn't get the image of those gigantic tits of hers out of his mind. He remembered asking her what her bra size was, and almost choking when he saw the 52J in the tag of her bra. He didn't think they made them that big.

"Where are you going?" His mother laid her crochet down and pulled her glasses off.

"Out with Tyler, we met some girls on the beach and.."

"You realize you have been out every night this week. Your father and I wanted to come down here and.."

"Oh shut up Helen." Howard glared at her, "Its the last summer he will be.."

"I know that Howard, next summer he will be gone." Her eyes misted, "I just thought.."

"I will see you guys later." Ori walked out the door. The last thing he wanted to hear was his parents bickering.

"Hey" Lauren kissed Tyler and told them to come in. "I think Tiffany is out on the deck."

Ori stepped out the side door and found Tiffany, drinking a beer.

"Hey." She smiled, "Didn't know you guys were here."

"We just got here."

"Want a beer?"

"I.. I don't think."

"You don't drink?"

"I..well, yeah sure." It might calm his nerves.

"The room I am staying in is downstairs"

"Oh."

"Its a converted basement, so.. they wont be able to hear us.."

"Gotcha."

AFTER DINNER

Ori was surprised to learn that Tiffany was quite a cook. She was going to make some man a very good wife.

"We are going downstairs." Tiffany reached for Ori's hand and led him down to the basement that had been converted into a small apartment.

"This is neat." he sat down on the bed, "A kitchen and every thing."

Tiffany smiled, and turned the stereo on. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I am a classic rock freak." She laughed, "The Rolling Stones are my favorite group."

Ori nodded. He didn't give two shits what kind of music they listened to.

"Dinner was good." he wiped his hands on his shorts, "You can really cook."

"Thanks."

Tiffany sat beside him on the bed. To say the scene was awkward would be an understatement.

"Look, we don't have to.."

"I want to Ori.. I really like you, a lot."

Ori nodded, and leaned to kiss her. Tiffany laid her hand on his leg. Ori reached up and un tied her bikini top.

"Lay back." He whispered, ready to test out his newly found lovemaking skills. Tiffany's tits were not at all like Taylors. Taylors were big, hung on her like melons. Her aerolas were light, and her nipples were a nice size. Tiffany's aerolas looked more like pepperoni, her nipples were dark brown and huge, sticking out an inch or more. Ori remembered what Taylor had told him, and started gently rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh.. that.. that feels really good."

"You want me to do both at the same time?"

"Yes."

Tiffany had masturbated, plenty of times, even putting clothespins on her nipples one night. That surely didn't prepare her for the way Ori's fingers, or his lips felt on her tits.

"Ori." TIffany moaned, running her hands through his hair. He took his time, worshipping each tit tenderly. Tiffany arched her back, begging him for more.

Ori kissed his way down her belly, sliding her bottoms down. He was beginning to grow quite fond of the smell of a woman's sweet pussy. He found her ripe bud and gently pulled it between his lips. Tiffany let out a gasp and then a shriek.

"ORI.. oh.. god.. stop.. something is happening." She sobbed, jerking her hips up, her body jirating.. "Ori.. oh"

Ori smiled, with a sense of satisfaction, that he'd done it, and done it right. His cock was about to bust out of his shorts. He eased them down, noticing the look on Tiffany's face when she got the first look.

"What.. what just.. "

"You had an orgasm." he smiled, "you want me to make you cum again?"

She nodded. Ori laid down on the bed beside her, pulling her tit into his mouth. He started rubbing her clit, and Tiffany started moving her hips. Before long, he felt her pussy start to throb and she started cumming again.

Ori got on his knees and rubbed her clit with his cock a few times before easing into her. She sucked her breath in and looked at him, eyes glazed.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

Ori started to thrust, closing his eyes. She was so tight, and it felt so good. He tried to remember that it was her first time. He licked his thumb and started rubbing her clit. Tiffany tossed her head back and forth and cried his name out. Ori grabbed her knees, thrusting hard, finally spewing his load into her. Thank god he remembered the rubber. He withdrew, noticing the sticky mixture of blood and cum on his cock.

Tiffany sat up and looked down, seeing the blood.

"Did.. I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head no, "I didn't feel anything... I mean.. I did, but.. it didn't hurt."

"So.."

"It was fuckin fantastic."


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor blew a puff of smoke and ran her hand through Ori's blonde hair. He was laying in her lap, her tit in his mouth.

"I gotta get up."

"Why?"

"You are about to smother me."

Taylor laughed.

"Did you breastfeed Tyler?"

"I did."

Ori sighed, eyeing her.

"I know what you are thinking." she snuffed out her cigarette, "I have been in an ANR"

"An ANR.. what's that?"

"Adult Nursing Relationship." She shrugged, "It was ok."

"I will be right back."

Ori went into the small kitchenette and returned with a bottle of olive oil. He poured some into his palm and started massaging Taylor's boobs.

"MMMM.. that feels so good."

"Well, I am not easily bored, so I can do this all day long." He held the mound of flesh in his hand, twirling her nipple. She squirmed under him.

Ori took her hands. sinking his cock between her tits. He played with her nipples while she tit fucked him.

"Suck me." Ori growled, pumping his dick between her tits.

Taylor did, and in no time he was cumming in her mouth.

"You like it.. you know. when I do that?"

"Yeah."

"What does it taste like?"

"Well, salty, but it really depends what you eat." She stood up, "like if you drink a lot of pineapple juice, apple juice, it makes it taste different." she stepped into the small bathroom, "I need a shower, want to join me."

Ori had just soaped up Taylor's tits when he heard his mom.

"Oh fuck, its my mom."

"Ori.. where are you?"

"In the shower mom."

"Oh.. well, your father and I are going to ride over to Destin for dinner, you want to go?"

"No.. I'm good here."

"Well, I will leave you some money here on the table."

"Ok, thanks."

Ori stood there, like a statue, until he felt sure his mother was gone.

"Damn, that was close."

Taylor giggled. "I can just imagine the look on her face."

Ori turned her around and eased the shower curtain open, just enough to be able to see the reflection of her huge hanging tits. He shoved his cock into her, and started to fuck her, watching her enormous orbs in the reflection of the mirror. He thought about the night before, with Tiffany, how tight she was, and started to cum. The orgasm seemed to last an eternity.

"Shit." Taylor gasped, "good thing I got fixed." She reached for a towel, "promise me something?"

"What?"

Ori watched her tits jiggle as she dried herself off.

"That we can still fuck each other when we get home, cause now that I have had a taste of you, I just cant get enough."

TIFFANY AND ORI

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Ori and smiled, "Tyler and Lauren are out for the day, so we have the house to ourselves."

"Sounds good." Ori stepped inside and slipped his shoes off. "what smells so good?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, I just took a shower."

"With what?"

"The stuff I got from Bath and Body Works.. its called Wild Jasmine or something like that."

"Well, it smells good." he grinned at her, "Makes me horny."

"I.. I need to tell you something but.. I," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I am sort of embarrassed."

"What?"

"You know, the other night when we.."

"Yeah."

"I liked it, when you played with my tits, a lot."

Ori smiled, "You did." He reached for her hand and pulled her down onto the couch.

"Yeah, I.. I like having them played with I guess."

"Well, we are a match made in heaven then, because I love to play with them."

"I don't want you to think I am kinky, or a weirdo.."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because." she sighed, "I... well... there are things I do, and have done to myself, to make myself feel good."

"Like what" Ori was starting to get turned on.

Tiffany took his hand and walked to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom and returned with a thermometer. Ori's senses were peaked.

Tiffany slipped her shirt off, and then her shorts and panties. Ori stretched out on the bed.

"Lets cover up with this." Tiffany pulled a blanket from the closet.

"Why?"

"Because, this feels better when my nipples are not cold and erect."

Now his curiosity was really up.

"Lets just lay here for a second, let me get warm."

Ori nodded and laid on his side, facing Tiffany. The only noise in the room was their breathing. He watched Tiffany ease the blanket down, and take the thermometer, sticking it right into the center of her nipple. She closed her eyes and started to rotate it in a circle, her hips moving up and down. She moved to the other breast, doing the same thing.

"Does. does that feel good?"

She nodded, and started moving her hips faster. Before he could say another word, she was cumming hard.

"Shit." He swallowed hard, "you just fuckin made yourself cum."

"Please, don't think I am weird."

"No.. I.." he ran his hand through his hair, "That is like the hottest thing I have ever seen." he smiled at her, "Can I try?"

She nodded, "Just don't do it too hard."

Ori repeated the same motion that Tiffany had used on herself. He got an idea, that if he had another thermometer, he could stimulate both her tits at the same time.

"Do you have another one of these?"

She nodded, "I think so, I think I saw one in Lauren's bathroom."

Ori returned in a second with another thermometer. "Lay on your back."

Tiffany situated herself on the pillows and laid there, her heart pounding. She had dreamed about this, about finding a guy who loved tit play.

"Here, take your hands and kind of hold them together, yeah, like that." Ori stuck the two thermometers into Tiffany's nipples and started moving them around. She closed her eyes and started squirming under him and was having an orgasm within seconds.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ori gave Tiffany one breast orgasm after another, trying out different positions. Tiffany was on her knees, her tits hanging down as Ori stimulated her, when Lauren and Tyler returned home. Lauren was about to knock on the door when she heard her friends cries of passion.

"Didn't you say your friend was a virgin?"

"Yeah." Tyler grinned, 'Why?"

"Doesn't sound like it to me." she sat on the couch beside him, "sounds like he is finally getting some."

Ori dressed, wondering if he would be able to try out his newly found trick on Tyler's mom.


	6. Chapter 6

"OH MY GOD.. ORI" Tae clawed the sheets. "oh fuck."

"Feel good?"

"Oh shit yes."

Ori smiled, quite pleased with himself. He was trying out his newly found skill, with the thermometers, on Tylers mom. She was squirming under him.

"Ori, I.. I am gonna... CUM.. OH FUCK"

Ori kept the action up, Taylor bucking so hard she almost threw him to the floor.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Tiffany."

"That little girl that.. wow." Taylor brushed her hair back, "That.. felt amazing."

Ori heard the door click and quickly grabbed his shorts. He closed the bedroom door and walked out, acting as if he was going to grab a soda.

"Mom' He ruffled his hair and gave his best fake yawn, "What time is it?"

"One pm" she tapped her nails on the counter. "You got a girl in there?"

"No, I have been asleep." he sipped his Nehi Grape, "me and Tyler got home kinda late and..."

"Move." She shoved him to the side and pushed the door open. To her shock, the bed was made and there was no one in the room. No one she could see at least.

Taylor scrunched down in the small shower, trying not to breathe heavy, praying like hell that Ori's nosey mother would go on. Didn't she have a can koozy to crochet or something. Tae bit her thumbnail. Her legs were going to sleep.

"Why did you do that?" Ori folded his arms over his chest.

"Ori, I am sorry but..."

"But what?" He tossed his hands into the air, "you are always doing shit like this, what, are you gonna want to come along with me on my honeymoon to make sure I do it right?"

"That was quite uncalled for.."

"No, you constantly snooping is what is uncalled for."

"Ori, I am sorry.. I..."

"Just go."

Helen walked to the door. "Ori.. will you at least have dinner with your father and me tonight, maybe ask that young girl to come with us."

Ori didn't say a word. He just stared at the wall.

Helen walked back to the house, facing a stern faced Howard who was in the kitchen fixing himself a Keurig.

"You are pushing that boy away from you Helen, he's not your little boy anymore."

"Something is going on Howard, I know it."

"And its none of your business."

"It is my business, that is my child.. "

"So you want him to get married, have children, that YOU never get to see, because you were too busy meddling." He sipped his coffee, picked up the paper and started walking to the living room, "you are turning into your mother, and I just wont have it, no way will you push my son out of my life."

Helen sat down at the small table and sighed. Howard was right, she knew he was, but she couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was going on between him and that harlot, Taylor Avett.

"Thanks for coming with us." Ori took Tiffany's hand as they walked across the street to the restaurant.

"No problem"

"Well, my mother can be sort of.. how do I put this..."

"Overbearing."

"I was going to say nosey but yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Don't worry about it," Tiffany smiled as Ori held the door for her, "I am sure it will be fine."

"Well, Tiffany." Ori's mom pushed her glasses up onto her nose, "Its nice to finally meet the girl who's taking up all of Ori's time."

Tiffany smiled and looked down at the menu.

"So. are you going to be a Senior too, like Ori.?"

"Yes." Tiffany nodded, looking back down at the menu.

"You just order whatever you like honey." Ori's father smiled at her, "don't worry about the cost."

"Well, now Howard," Helen laughed, "we don't want to encourage her to order the most expensive thing on the menu."

Ori gave his mother a look. "Why don't we order the Captain's platter."

"Well, ok, but I don't eat crab."

"I hate lobster, so we can switch, and split the rest."

"Ok, sounds good." Tiffany smiled, trying to ignore the fact that Ori's father was staring at her.

"So, Tiffany, what are your plans after graduation?"

"I.. I am going to nursing school."

"Ahh." Helen propped her arms on the table and looked over at Ori, "You better hang on to this one." She sighed, sipping her water, "Ori is going into computers. Ever since that child was thirteen that is all he's cared about is..."

"Well, there is good money to be made in Computers." Tiffany spoke up, "In fact, the university I will be attending has a very good program." she looked over at Ori, "you should try and get into their Tech program, that way, you wont be stuck with just computers."

"Well, Ori will be going to college in Valdosta." Helen gave the girl a look. "We want him close to home."

"I think that should be his decision" Tiffany looked at Ori's mother, and then back to Ori, "I can send you some stuff in the mail."

Ori laid his hand on Tiffany's leg during dinner. Just the thought of him touching her almost drove her wild.

"Thanks for dinner" Tiffany smiled, "I really enjoyed it."

"Glad you did." Ori's dad steered his mother in the direction of the house they were staying in, "See you in the morning son."

"I do not like that girl." Ori's mother fiddled with her purse, "She is trouble."

"I think she is a very nice girl."

"Oh, yeah right, you think I didn't notice you checking out her chest."

"I like breasts Helen, sue me."

"I should have divorced you, a long time ago."

"Your parents are.."

"You don't have to lie." Ori laid a towel down on the sand and motioned for Tiffany to sit.

"Your dad's nice."

"Yeah." Ori nodded, "sorry he stared at you all through dinner."

"Its fine."

Ori kissed her, "I am going to miss you."

"No reason we cant get together from time to time."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Tiffany laid back on the towel. She reached up and touched Ori's cheek, "I wish you would come to Florida, go to school there."

"Where are you going to college?"

"University Of Florida. They have the best nursing program in the state."

Ori thought about Tyler's mom. He supposed she could drive down to see him on the weekends. It would work out perfectly, since that was the same school Tyler was attending. Ori kissed her again, popping the buttons on her shirt.

"Ori, we.. we cant do this here."

"Why not."

"Because, what if the cops drive by or.. "

"You aren't very adventurous are you?"

"What are you planning tomorrow?"

"Tyler and I are going to Spinnakers."

"OH." She nodded, "Guess him and Lauren are.. "

"Lauren was just a fling for him."

"Well, I am meeting up with one of my friends tomorrow so..."

"Oh,"

"We can see each other tomorrow night."

THE NEXT DAY

"Man." Tyler clapped Ori on the back, "Have you ever seen so many fine chicks in your life." He pointed to his left, "Wet t shirt contest."

Ori nodded. He had his eyes fixed on a woman in the corner of the bar. He watched her curl her lips around the straw in her cocktail and swallowed hard.

"Go on over there, say hi." Tyler nudged his arm.

Ori wasn't like Tyler. Tyler had good looks, and could charm the panties off a nun. Ori was shy and awkward. Although, his recent sexual escapades with Tyler's mom and Tiffany had given him a new found confidence about himself. Seemed like all either one of them wanted was for him to fuck the living daylights out of them.

"Hi." He smiled, "mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." The woman fiddled with the strap of her dress.

"My name's Ori."

"Donna, nice to meet you."

"Where you from?"

"Pensacola."

Ori nodded. She acted uncomfortable, like something was hurting her.

"I don't mean to seem.. well.. are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." she spat, her eyes welling with tears.

"Sorry."

"No, its not your fault." She sighed, "I.. well, shit I cant believe I am telling this to a perfect stranger, but, I haven't nursed my baby in like a day and a half and.." she gave him a pleading look, "would you help me."

Ori swallowed hard. "H.. how can I help you?"

She picked her purse up and tossed a fifty onto the table, and then took Ori's hand. "Come on."

"I.. I need to let my friend know..."

"Well, hurry up, I am starting to leak."

Ori whispered to Tyler that he was going to Donna's hotel room. Tyler gave him a wink and a clap on the shoulder. "You got protection?" he yelled over the music and Ori gave him a thumbs up.

"I appreciate you doing this for me." Donna hit the button at the crosswalk, "I mean, its embarrassing as hell, and what am I suppose to do." She took his hand when the crosswalk sign switched. "Excuse me sir, ma'm will you please suck my tits."

"I.. I don't mind at all." Ori asked her what floor and hit the number six.

Donna unlocked the room and slipped her shoes off. She wasted no time sliding the straps of her sundress down, revealing a pair of amazing tits.

"H.. " Ori ran his hand through his hair, "how do you want me to.. uh..."

"I don't care." she laid down on the bed, "Just please, get some of this milk out of me."

Ori laid on the bed beside her and positioned himself at her left breast. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and started to suck. Nothing happened at first, but then he felt her milk letdown and his mouth filled up with the warm liquid.

"OH GOD." Donna laid her head back and closed her eyes. Ori could feel the milk of her right breast start to drip on his arm. He instinctively reached up and began twirling the nipple between his fingers.

"You are pretty good at this." Donna purred.

Ori felt his cock start to throb and eased her onto her back. He slipped her thong aside, and slipped two fingers inside her, to see how wet she was. He eased into her and started milking her.

Donna didn't protest, and reached above her head, grabbing the bed post. Ori forced himself deeper inside her, continuing to milk her tits. Donna started to cum, and milk sprayed out of her, just like he'd seen in the porno.

"I guess I should have asked first.."

"Suck my tits some more," Donna smiled, "and then you can fuck me again."

This was turning out to be one hell of a vacation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have a good time"

Ori was shocked to see his mother sitting at the small table in the RV

"Uh.. yeah." Ori ran his hand through his hair. He was hoping to shower and change before his date with Tiffany, and Taylor had texted him saying she wanted to get together.

Ori's mom stood up and walked over to the washer. She reached inside and pulled out a bra. Ori felt the blood go to his feet, realizing Taylor had left her bra there the afternoon before.

"Who's is this Ori, as if I don't know?"

"Why are you snooping?"

"You need to answer me.. "

"GET OUT!" Ori shoved the door open, almost hitting his father in the face. "Oh.. sorry dad."

"Helen, go back to the house."

"I will not.."

"I said go home." Howard gave her a stern look, "Now!"

Helen threw the bra at her son and stormed out the door.

Ori pulled the purple and black lace silky bra from his shoulder and laid it on the back of the chair. No sense trying to hide it.

"Now son, I am not judging you, I just want to ask you a question." he pointed to the bra, "But, does that belong to anyone I know?"

Ori swallowed hard and sat down. Howard pulled two beers from the fridge, handing one of them to his son.

Howard sat down and twisted the top off the beer, "Does it belong to Taylor Avett?"

"Yeah."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just.. just since we got here.. look dad."

"No, no... you are well on your way to being an adult son, and to be honest, I don't blame you." he sipped his beer, "I wouldn't mind burying my face in them tits of hers myself."

Ori stifled a giggle. He had never heard his dad say anything like that before.

"What about Tiffany?"

"What about her?"

"I was your age once, and I am no dummy, I know you are screwin her.. just." Howard sighed, "I am about to tell you something that you don't know, and don't let your mother know I am telling you this. I don't want you to end up, like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't marry your mom because I loved her son, I married her because I had to."

"What?"

"You see, there was this lady, who lived next door to us, damn she was sexy, had long reddish brown hair, trim waist, nice big child bearing hips," Howard took a sip of beer, "Her husband was killed in Nam, and she had a baby, about six months old, anyway, I could see right into her bedroom, and I would always make sure that I was sitting on my bed every night at ten thirty, when she pulled her tit out and fed that kid, God that was a turn on for a seventeen year old kid. So, that summer, we came here, on vacation, and your mother was here too, with her folks. Well, she and I went for a walk on the beach, and one thing led to another... and then I find out that my sexy neighbor, is staying right next door to us. She had noticed me looking at her, and caught me by myself one afternoon when your grandparents had gone shopping, I had sex for the first time, and also got my first taste of mother's milk. Your mom was still a virgin, and one afternoon, when her folks had gone out, I fucked her, and she got pregnant with you."

Ori sat there, dazed, not really believing the similarities in his father's summer vacation as a teen, and his. God he hoped to hell Tiffany didn't get knocked up.

"Now, I love you son, wouldn't take a damn thing for you, but, I have spent the last eighteen years of my life, in misery, with that bitch."

"So, whatever happened to the lady next door?"

"Don't know." Howard sipped his beer, "she good?"

"What?"

"Taylor Avett, she good?"

Ori was embarrassed to be talking to his father about this. He could feel his face turning red.

"I bet she is." Howard whistled shaking his head, "I would love for her to shake them titties in my face."

"Uh, dad, I am suppose to meet Tiffany..."

"Oh.. yeah sure." Howard stood up, "don't worry about your mother, I will take care of her, just, make sure you wear a rubber.. ok."

Ori nodded.

"And son, when we get home, I want you to tell me all about Tyler's mom."

Tyler couldn't believe his ears. His mother had just confessed to him that she had been screwing his best friend.

"I.. I am gonna kill him."

"Tyler, no." Taylor stood up and took his arm "don't blame Ori."

"You couldn't find someone your own damn age mom... really?"

"I.. I am sorry Tyler... don't let this affect your friendship with him, please."

"I need some air."

Tyler saw Ori sitting on the picnic table and headed in that direction.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass right now."

Ori just stared ahead, taking a drag off the cigarette in his hand. "So go ahead, see if I give a fuck."

Tyler could tell something was wrong.

"Dude, what's goin on?"

"Oh nothing." He laughed a strained laugh, "Just, well, my parents are divorcing, and as a result, my mother tried to fuckin kill herself."

"Ori, man, can I..."

"Don't ok." He shook his head, "just leave me alone, please."

Tyler clapped him on the back, "Well, if you need me.. "

"Whatever.. you were gonna kick my ass a few seconds ago, remember.. some friend you are."

"You are fuckin my mom."

"Yeah, I am so what."

Tyler watched his friend walk down the beach.

Taylor held her finger up and nodded at Tyler who was coming in the door, Tiffany and Lauren close behind.

"Yes Howard, I will call you if I hear from him."

"What's going on mom?"

"Have you seen Ori?"

"Not since this morning, why?"

Taylor looked out the window, she hoped to God he was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Ori walked into the bar, scanning the crowd until he finally located an empty stool at the bar. You had to be eighteen to drink, and he hoped the bartender would have mercy on him.

"What's your fancy?"

"Something strong."

"Kid like you," he snickered, "Cant be that bad."

"It is." Ori sighed, "what the hell is this?" Ori sniffed the drink and sipped.

"A little Crown, and a few other things, put ya on your ass if you aint careful."

Ori slammed the drink and asked for another.

"Drink till ya drop, I can call you a cab."

Ori was sipping his third drink, the alcohol starting to take its affect. The bartender smiled and winked just as two girls were walking up behind him.

"You here alone?" The busty redhead slipped onto the stool to his right.

"Yeah."

"Well." The brunette sat on the other side of him, "if we get our way, you wont be leaving alone."

"What's your name?"

"Ori."

"Nice to meet you," The redhead smiled, "My name's Lana, and that's Brooke."

Ori nodded, signaling the bartender for another drink. He wanted to get plastered. So plastered that he forgot everything.

"Why don't we find someplace, a little less crowded."

Ori shrugged and downed the drink. He followed Lana and Brooke out of the bar. They walked a couple of blocks from the bar to a run down hotel that was right on the beach.

"I am going up to change." Brooke smiled, "the beach looks empty, why don't you guys find us a spot."

Lana took Ori's hand and led him to a very private spot on the beach. Ori had been to Panama City plenty of times, but had never been down this far.

"We always stay here." Lana slipped her shoes off, "Its not crowded, and if we want to sunbathe naked we can."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lana ran her finger down his arm, "You horny?"

"Am I breathing?"

Lana smiled at Brooke, who had joined them.

"God its so hot." Brooke sighed, slipping her shirt off, totally naked underneath. No denying, Ori was a tit man, and Brooke had a nice pair. He watched, in a trancelike state as Brooke and Lana began to kiss each other, Lana pinching and caressing Brooke's nipples.

"Why don't we go to the room." Lana stood up taking Ori's hand. He'd never seen chicks make out before, and was turned on by the thought.

Brooke removed the remainder of her clothing, tossing the garments onto the floor. She stretched out on the bed, and smiled at Lana, who had also stripped and was climbing onto the bed beside her.

"Why don't you get undressed Ori." Lana licked her fingers and started rubbing Brooke's clit. Brooke moaned and spread her legs open wider. Ori's cock was rock hard and bobbing up and down with every step he took. He sat on the side of the bed and watched as Lana finger fucked Brooke, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. Then the girls switched places and Brooke returned the favor.

Ori swallowed hard, watching the two girls work each other's bodies into a frenzy. Sex with Tiffany was good, sex with Taylor was great.. but he couldn't help wondering what sex with two women at once would feel like. Brooke told him to lie down on the bed, and she climbed on top of him, her back to him, and started riding him. He could see the reflection of her tits bouncing up and down in the mirror on the dresser, and that really turned him on. Then Lana started to suck and fondle Brooke's tits, rubbing her clit. Brooke started to cum again, Ori feeling her walls contracting around his cock. He grabbed her hips trying to force himself deeper inside her.

"FUCK." He let out a hoarse yell and collapsed against the pillows.

"Oh.. we aren't don't sweety." Brooke kissed him, "Far from it."

For the next hour, the girls took turns fucking him, blowing him and fucking each other. They finally fell asleep in a heap on the bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Ori woke up and removed Lana's arm from him as easily as he could not to wake her. He went to the bathroom, his pecker sore as hell from all the action. He had no idea what time it was, or what day it was. He splashed some cold water on his face, dressed and headed back to the beach house.

"I am calling the police."

"You should'" Helen scoffed, "your damn fault he's run off."

"Now you wait just a minute." Taylor stood up, challenging the woman.

"You are a whore, a cheap damn whore."

"Now you wait just a damn minute" Tyler stood up, getting between his mother and Ori's. He was afraid his mom was gonna flatten Helen. "Don't talk to my mother that way." Tyler pushed both of them down into chair, "No sense in this anyway, its this kinda shit that made him leave in the first place."

"Tyler's right." Howard spoke up, "we all need to try, best we can to.." he looked up when the door opened.

"Ori." Tiffany ran to him, slipping her arms around him. He stunk like puke, stale booze and cigarettes, "where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out." Helen stood up and folded her arms over her chest, "out. Do you have any idea..."

"Helen... shut up." Howard gave her a look. "You allright son?"

"Fine." he shrugged, "just.. I need some clean clothes, I want to take a shower," He glared at his mother, 'if that is ok with you."

Ori walked to the back bedroom and fished out clean shorts and a shirt. He was about to walk out and head back to the RV, but was stopped at the door by Taylor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"We were worried about you."

"Why, isn't like I was gone..."

"You have been gone for almost four days Ori." She sighed and shook her head, 'Where were you?"

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled, brushing past her, "I'm fine."

Ori stood in the shower, thinking about Taylor. It was his affair with her that started all this shit anyway. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, wondering to himself if he'd been better off just staying a virgin. He turned off the water and dried himself off. He was pulling his shorts on when he heard the door to the RV click open.


	9. Chapter 9

"You ok?" Taylor sat down on the sofa against the wall.

"Yeah." Ori reached for the coffee pot, "and I really wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"We were worried about you darlin."

"Well, don't worry about me ok, I am fine."

"Where were you?"

Ori sipped the coffee and looked out the window at the ocean. "With some friends."

"I wish you would talk to me, I mean, its not like.."

"I don't want to talk." Ori sat the cup down and walked over to her, sliding her shorts down. He sniffed her, and then found her magic bud.

"Oh Ori." Taylor slid her hands through his hair, "mmm.. hope that door's locked, wouldn't want your mother to come in here."

"Lets not talk about her." Ori pulled his shorts down and in one swift move slid home. He thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, but the more he thought about Lana and Brooke sucking each others tits and pussies, the more turned on he got, and the harder he fucked her. He finally tossed his head back and climaxed.

"Think you better go." he pulled his shorts up and picked up his coffee. Taylor stood up, hurt, and quickly dressed. His mother had called her a whore, and he had just made her feel like one.

Ori walked the beach, scanning the sand for a potential fuck buddy. He found her. God she was hot. She made Taylor look like a bag lady. He slipped his shades on and walked into the Cantina, and ordered a beer.

"Hey there." he smiled, slipping onto the seat beside her.

"Hello." she nodded and smiled.

"Name's Ori."

"Danielle, nice to meet you." She sipped her drink and looked away, just wishing he would go.

"You from around here?"

"I am from Dothan."

"Here by yourself?"

"Yes, I am enrolled in Chipola College, I will be a Sophomore next year, have a high GPA, going to school to be an attorney, and I work for the State Attorney's office, any more questions?"

Ori figured he may as well toss it out there, after all, it couldn't hurt anything. "Wanna have sex?"

She looked at him and laughed. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Nope" he sipped his beer and slipped his shades off. Danielle thought he had the most intoxicating blue eyes. "why waste time when we may not be here tomorrow."

"True." she smiled. She was starting to like this guy.

"Where you staying?"

"The Summit."

"The condos right on the beach?"

"Yeah."

Shit, Ori thought to himself. Those were ritzy, expensive places to stay.

"So, you want to..."

"Why not." Danielle tossed some cash onto the bar and picked up her bag.

Ori was hit by a blast of welcoming cold air when Danielle opened the door. She kicked her shoes off and picked up a remote. She hit a button and the curtains slid open.

"I need to ask you something, and.. well, do you have protection?"

"Yeah,"

"I am not stupid." she slipped her top off, "I know why you wanted to talk to me, and I know why you wanted to..."

"Shit."

"What"

"You... uh... are those real?"

"Yes, why."

"No reason." Ori didn't think it was possible for a woman to have bigger tits than Taylor.

"I have to assume," Danielle straddled him, "that you have done this before."

"I have." He smiled, and started playing with her tits. Taylor's nipples looked like buttons, Tiffany's stood out for a mile, but her's were a nice size, not too big not too small.

"How old are you Ori, cause you don't look a day over sixteen."

He smiled, "How old are you?"

"Twenty.. something."

"I have been with a woman a lot older than you."

Danielle tossed her head back. This kid knew what he was doing. No guy had ever given her an orgasm just by playing with her tits, but this guy.. Dani started grinding her hips. She tossed her head back and groaned, grinding harder.

"Feel good"

"Yeah." she panted, "god you are gonna make me cum."

"Cum for me." He whispered, kissing her neck. "you want me to stop?"

"No."

"I want to fuck you.. soooo bad."

Danielle tossed her head back, her body jirating. Ori spun her around and laid her on the bed, quickly removing his shorts. He shoved his erection into her and started fucking the shit out of her.

"Can I call you?" Danielle sat up on the bed as Ori slid his pants on.

"I will be around." he slipped his shades on, "see ya on the beach."

Tiffany was sitting on one of the picnic tables and saw Ori walking down the pier. He wasn't himself at all. She nudged Lauren's arm. "There's Ori," she slid off the table. "I am gonna go and talk to him"

"Well, don't be shocked if you don't get the blow off."

Tiffany sat down on the bench beside him. She reached for his hand, and he pulled away from her.

"Ori, please, don't.."

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"Why?'

"Because," he looked down at his hands, "I.. I will just.. never mind."

"You want to go for a walk, maybe talk things out?"

He sighed and nodded. He stood up and reached for her hand. "Lets go to your house."

Tiffany snapped the light on and tossed her bag into the chair by the window. Ori stretched out on the bed and she laid down beside him. He told her everything.

"I cant believe you slept with Tyler's mom."

Ori laughed, "Me either.. I mean.. look at me.. and look at her.. she is classy and sexy and.."

"You are a good looking guy Ori."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Then.. my dad told me.. well, you know." he sighed and sat up, "why did he marry her, spend all these years in misery?"

"I don't know" she shook her head, "my parents are no better, shit, my dad has had a girlfriend in the next county for years?"

"You shittin me?"

"No." she sighed, 'That's one reason I decided not to go to FSU, but to go to UF instead. I have to get away from that."

"Why even get married.. I mean.. if you are just gonna cat around, you know, fuck around on your spouse."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's just it, I WOULD do that to you."

Tiffany looked at him, hurt in her eyes, "Why?"

"Because, I am a guy, and guys are shit,"

"But, if you loved me, and I was good to you, then..."

"I have a confession to make.. I... have a fetish, I guess you could say.. I like.. no.. I love tits, the bigger the better, that is the one thing that made me notice Tyler's mom.. she's got these," he gestured to his front with his hands, "enormous damn jugs and..."

"I know, I have seen her." Tiffany sighed and got off the bed, "you know what I would give to look like her?"

"Hey, you are cool just the way you are."

"I don't want to be cool Ori, I want to be sexy, and glamorous, I want all the men looking at me when I walk into a room, like they do Lauren."

"Guys might take a girl like Lauren to bed, but they wont take her home to meet their mother."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do.. she's a one night stand, you are an all night, every night," he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her to him, "you are the kind of girl I hope to marry."

Tiffany's heart did a flip. "I.. I think any girl would be lucky to have you."

Ori pulled her close. Tiffany ran her hands through his hair and kissed him.

"You want to?"

"Yes."

Tiffany slipped her shirt off and untied her bikini top, "They aren't enormous melons, but..."

Ori pawed her tits, "They will do just fine."

Ori laid her back on the bed and, slipping his fingers inside her. "Your pussy smells so good.. sweet."

He licked her juices from his fingers and slipped them back inside her, crooking his index finger up. He hit her g spot perfectly and she let out a yelp. He knew she loved having her tits sucked, so he latched on, continuing the action on her g spot. Tiffany was gasping for air, bucking her hips up.

"That feel good?"

"Oh.. god.. yes." Tiffany panted, "What are you doing to me."

Ori slid on top of her, twirling her nipples between his fingers as he eased into her. He was getting pretty good at this making a girl cum while he played with her tits thing. He slowly pumped in and out of her, feeling himself nearing the point of no return. Tiffany moaned out his name, and he felt her pussy start to pulse. He knew she was about to cum, and sped up his humping. They rode a wave of ecstacy together.

Tiffany laid there in a sexed stupor. Ori looked down, giving her a concerned look.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, its just, nobody ever made me feel like this before."

"Me either."

"I... I think I am in love with you Ori."


	10. Chapter 10

Ori laid back on the pillows thinking about what Tiffany had told him. No girl had ever said that to him before. He sighed and rolled onto his side, trying like hell to fall asleep. It seemed that ever since he had slept with Taylor, his life had been slowly spinning out of control. He heard a tap on the door and got up to see who the hell could possibly be knocking on the door of the RV at one in the morning.

"Hey." Tyler blew his breath out slow, "I come in?"

"Yeah sure," he stepped to the side. "you want a drink?"

"No thanks." Tyler sat down, looking up at his friend, "Why her?"

"Why who.. what the hell are you..."

"My mom, why did you fuck her?"

"She approached me dude.. not the other way around."

He told Tyler of the afternoon he was getting out of the shower and Taylor was sitting on the bed naked.

"What would you have done if you were me?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't have slept with your mom."

"Really," Ori pulled a magazine out from under the bed. He flipped a few pages until he came to a photo of a hot blonde, with a large set of jugs, "Even if she looked like this?"

Tyler sighed, "Why her man, I mean, she baked cookies for us, and made your damn Halloween costumes."

"I know." Ori walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, "but if I could do it all over again, I would."

"What about Tiffany?"

"What about her?"

"You love her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe." Ori sipped the beer, "She wants me to go to UF with her this fall."

"That's cool, we'd be at the same school." Tyler looked at his friend and sighed. He couldn't remember a time Ori wasn't there for him. He had broken his leg during a football game last year, and when he woke up in the hospital room, Ori was sitting in a chair in the corner asleep. He was that kind of loyal friend. Tyler just wished he hadn't fucked his mom.

"So, is this gonna change us, I mean...we are still friends right?"

"I.. its just weird for me, I mean, we are sitting there at my house on a Friday night watching tv and mom decides she wants a piece, you know how awkward that is gonna be for me? My best friend in the back of the house fucking my mom?"

"I can tell her we cant see each other..."

"No.. don't do that." Tyler sighed, "stupid as it sounds, she's happier than I have ever seen her."

Tyler sat back, "So, where were you earlier?"

"I.. uh.. went out"

"I know that, went out where?"

"Just out."

"Man, you are turning into a regular male whore you know that."

Ori didn't know whether he should be offended or flattered.

"You jealous?"

"Me. hell no" Tyler snickered.

"Then why..."

"I aint jealous ok." Tyler stood up, "why don't we go out Friday night, see who can get the hottest girl." Tyler pointed his finger, "and sleep with her."

"Ok," Ori shrugged, "So, how will I know if you really got some or not?"

"You shy?"

"What?"

"Why don't we find two girls, staying in the same hotel room, and, go from there."

Ori extended his hand, "You got a deal."

Tyler shook his hand. Friday night couldn't come soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler gave Ori's shoulder a squeeze, "Man, this place is awesome."

"Yeah," Ori nodded to a corner table, "lets grab a seat."

Ori had his eye on a hot brunette with a huge rack on her. He wondered if she had a friend with her, and just then, a busty blonde walked up beside her.

"Check that shit out." Tyler nodded toward the girls.

"Yeah, I see." Ori smiled, lifting his shot glass, "Bet ya she is at least a G cup."

"What?" Tyler had to yell to be heard over the booming of the music, "Dude, they don't make bras that big"

"You ever see the tag in your mom's bras?"

Tyler made a face, "Man, can we please not talk about my mom's tits."

Ori scanned the crowd, finding another pretty blonde. Tyler nudged him, but Ori just shook his head.

"What, she's hot."

"Her tits are fake."

"How can you tell?"

"Real tits, jiggle when a girl walks." Ori shook his head, "Her's are hard as rocks."

"What difference does it make?"

"I don't want to suck plastic, that's what difference it makes."

Tyler swallowed hard and tried to gain composure as two very good looking, very busty girls walked toward their table.

"Hi." The taller of the two slid onto the chair beside Ori, "This seat taken?"

"No."

Ori was as cool as a cucumber. Tyler was shocked. Ori was usually a babbling idiot in front of a hot woman. This vacation really had grown him up.

"I am Megan, and this is my friend Randi."

"Nice to meet you."

Randi smiled and batted her eyes at Tyler, "Wow, you sure are built, you must be a football player."

"I am." Tyler grinned at her.

Ori gave Megan a lustful look, downing his shot, "Can I ask you a question?'

"Sure."

"What size bra do you wear?"

"I, uh.. a G cup.. why do you ask?"

"You owe me a shot." Ori slapped Tyler on the shoulder. He reached for Megan's hand, "Want to dance?"

Megan nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Your friend seems nice." Megan slid her arms around Ori.

"Yeah, he's ok."

Megan was mesmerized, he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"You... you sure smell good." Megan silently scolded herself. She had never been at a loss for words where a guy was concerned, but this time, she was.

"So do you." Ori bent his head, his lips meeting hers. His tongue explored her mouth, while his hands explored the rest of her.

"Oh.. gosh" Megan broke the kiss.

"You want to get out of here?"

"I.. sure." She looked over at Randi, who's head was tossed back laughing at something Tyler had said. Ori grabbed her hand and walked in the direction of the table. He tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table and tapped Tyler on the shoulder.

"Lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your room?" Ori looked at Megan and she nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Tyler slid his arm around Randi. This was a bet he had no intention of losing.

"The Plaza."

Tyler had always been told that place was a dump. But his cock was stirring, and he didn't care. He intended to get laid.

"Uh.. can you guys excuse us for a second." Megan took Randi's arm and led her over to a picnic table.

"What?" Randi was beginning to feel the effects of the booze.

"I.. I have never done this before."

"Done what?"

"IT."

"So, neither have I."

"Randi," Megan touched her arm, "I.. aren't you scared?"

"Look at him." Randi smiled at Tyler, "he looks like he knows what he's doing.. so does your guy."

"We should tell them."

"What?"

"That we are still virgins, that's what."

Randi unlocked the door to the room and tossed the key onto the dresser. "You guys want a drink?"

"Sure." Ori sat down in a chair by the window.

Tyler sat down on one of the beds and took the drink Randi offered him. Ori wasted no time at all, pulling Megan down onto his legs.

"I need to tell you something." Megan whispered.

"What?" Ori was popping the buttons on her shirt. He slid the material off her shoulders, pawing her tits through her lacy bra.

"I.. I have never done this before."

He smiled, pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply and popped the button on her shorts, "I have." He sucked her earlobe gently, "like riding a bike, do it once, you never forget how."

"I.. are you going to hurt me?"

"No." Ori gave her a concerned look, shaking his head, "why would you ask me that?"

"Because, I.. I have heard stories about.. well.. my friends say it hurts the first time."

He picked her up and walked to the bed, "Well, lucky for you, I know what I am doing."

Megan stared up at him as he popped the clasp on her bra, and eased her pants and panties down. He tossed her bra across the room to Tyler. "G cup.. just like I told you."

Ori eased Megan's legs up and stretched out on the bed on his stomach. He without hesitation dove in, finding her magic bud with no problem.

"Oh.. my God... what.. what are you doing."

Ori kept licking and sucking. She smelled so good.

"O... something is happening.. stop.. OOOOOOHHHHH GOOOOOOD.." Megan grabbed the sheets and wildly bucked her hips. Ori eased into her and started fucking her. Her pussy walls engulfed his cock, sucking like a woman's mouth would. The next thing he knew he was cumming.

"Damn." Megan sat up, brushing her hair back, "I.. I want to do that again."

"Oh..we can," Ori smiled, looking over at Tyler, "many times as you want to."

Tyler couldn't believe his eyes. His timid, shy friend had just fucked the shit out of this hot ass woman, right in front of him.

Ori flopped down in the chair by the window and picked up his beer, "Your turn."


	12. Chapter 12

Tyler flopped down on the couch and yawned, "What time is it?"

Ori sipped coffee and nodded toward the wall, "Bout ten."

Tyler poured a cup of coffee and sat back down on the couch. It had been three weeks since they had settled in to college life. They had been partying their asses off, now it was time to settle in and get serious.

"You found where your classes are yet?"

"Yeah, most of them." Ori picked his phone up and sighed.

"Who's that?"

"Tiffany."

"Ahhh." Tyler grinned, "you know, you have become quite the ladies man."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ori downed the remainder of the coffee and sat his cup in the sink, "I am gonna take a shower, I have to meet with one of the professors in an hour."

ORI MEETS PROFESSOR HART

Ori walked down the long hallway, his footsteps echoing. It was kind of creepy. Reminded him of that college slasher movie he and Tyler had rented when they were Juniors.

He finally located room 601 and tapped on the door.

"Hi, I am Ori, I was suppose to meet Professor Hart."

The brunette turned around and took her glasses off. Hot damn, the movie went from a slasher flick to a porno. This woman was hot. How in the hell was he suppose to concentrate on studying.

"Hi." She extended her hand, "I am Professor Hart."

Ori licked his lips, looking her up and down. She was wearing a white button down shirt, and a very short skirt. Her shoes, black heels, were laying under her desk.

"Ori, is that who you said?" she leaned over her desk, pulling a file out. Ori got a clear shot of her cleavage. God what would it feel like to slide his dick between those tits.

"So, you had a pretty high GPA looks like." She smiled up at him, revealing a set of very straight, very white teeth.

"Y.. um... yes ma'm I..."

"So." She hiked herself up onto the desk. Ori felt his palms start to sweat, it didn't look like she was wearing any underwear at all. "you decided not to attend FSU, why?"

"I... well." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just..."

"Let me guess, you met a girl this summer, and she convinced you to come here, right?"

"Well, sort of.. I mean, my best friend was coming here and.."

"I see." She nodded, "Well, my class. wont be easy." She walked over and locked the door, pulling the shade down. She started walking toward him, popping the buttons on her blouse, "but, if you are willing to do some, well, lets just say, extra curricular activities, then," By the time she reached the desk Ori was sitting in, her blouse was fully unbuttoned. "you wont have a problem passing. See, I heard all about you, seems you made quite a name for yourself in PC this summer."

Ori's head was spinning. Who in the hell could she possibly know that...

"And, I just want to know, if the rumors are true."

Ori swallowed hard. She walked over to her desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed it to him, and he realized it was her home address.

"You be at my house, six o'clock tonight, and Ori, don't be late."


End file.
